BellaDonna
by Todd186
Summary: Donna is placed in Bathory. A town that doesn't promise much. She soon finds out that the one thing Bathory doesn't promise is the safety that everyone thought. Donna knows why. She's surrounded by danger that escalates as she gets to know Vladimir Tod.
1. Bathory High

_**Bella-Donna**_

_**Part One: Meeting the Edge**_

Chapter One

Bathory High

Donna gazed up at the school, looming over her like a threat. At the top of the building stood a belfry, minus a bell. Kids were gathered along the steps of the school, socializing and trying to get in last minute studying before school began.

Donna could feel stares bore into her skin. She tried to ignore them and reminded herself that this was just another school. Her parents had promised her that they wouldn't move again. But they said that about the last several places.

Like every time, Donna pushed through the crowd and entered the school. A banner hung above the lockers. It read in big letters, "BATHORY HIGH SCHOOL" The sound of clanging locker doors filled Donna's ears but she drowned the sound out by trying to locate the front office.

_Shouldn't the front office be in the front of the school?_ she thought to herself. Donna tried to weave through the crowd and was overjoyed when finally against the right wall in the middle of the hall, the front office was just mere feet away. She joined the line waiting for schedules or schedule changes.

Meanwhile, Donna observed her classmates around her. Gathered around the doors was a blur of pink. She could barely make out any other colors. A girl turned her head away from the crowd and met Donna's gaze. She smiled weakly but before she turned back to her group stole a glance at two boys standing against a set of lockers.

She followed the girl's eyes and found the boys she was staring at. One was handsome with light brown hair. His eyes were full of enthusiasm and excitement but were often trained on other girls. The boy standing next to him was obviously his friend. He was the exact opposite. At least in clothing.

He donned a black shirt and his black hair hung in his eyes. His skin was pale white and he had a thin frame. There was nothing exceptionally handsome about him, but there was an air of mystery about him. Donna quickly noted that he should not be fraternized with.

Before she could look around any further, a stout woman behind the counter in front of Donna called her, "Hello? Miss?"

Donna stepped up to the counter and before she could greet the woman was asked many questions, "What's your name? What do you need? A schedule? A schedule change? God knows I ain't doing another one of them things."

"A schedule," Donna butted in before old wrinkles started to have a conversation with herself, "I'm new here. My name is Bella-Donna Todd."

Wrinkles frowned, obviously unhappy with Donna trying to get a word in. She turned slightly in her seat and turned a key in a drawer. Her stubby fingers shuffled through the files quickly, there was no hiding the fact that she had been doing this for years.

"How do you spell your last name, dear?" she asked.

"T-O-D-D." Donna answered. _It's not that hard a last name. My first name should be enough to give you the clue which file is mine._

Wrinkles pulled out a thin slip of paper and handed it to Donna. "This you?"

She only needed to look at the first name to be sure, not many people had a name like hers. "Yes, ma'am." Donna turned to leave but was caught by Wrinkles bony grip.

"Are you named after the poison, belladonna?" she asked, not letting her go until she got an answer.

Donna nodded and then pulled her arm away from Wrinkles. This was a question she got every time her family moved. And quite frankly, it was a question she was getting quite tired of.

She looked down at her schedule and looked at the teacher for first period. Science. A teacher wasn't listed, only a room. Donna made her way there and was the first one in the class.

The teacher sat at his desk and didn't look up from his paperback until the class was completely filled. Donna counted her lucky stars for being left alone in the back of the room. Just as she did this, the boy she had seen earlier walked into the room.

Girl's eyes caught glimpse of him and then quickly looked away, not wanting their friends to realize they were staring at him. Little did they know, all their friends had their sights set on him too.

"Mr. McMillian, do you have a pass?" the teacher looked through his spectacles that were precariously perched at the edge of his nose.

"Um… sorry… no…"the boy stared at the girls that had previously been staring at him.

"Don't let it happen again." the teacher told him and the McMillian kid scanned the class for a seat. Donna slumped in her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible hoping this kid would just leave her alone. A smile spread across his face. He made his way to a the seat next to Donna.

"Now!" Precarious Perched Spectacles began, "Let's turn our attention to the board!"

"Hey," the boy sitting next to Donna whispered. She said nothing, "I'm Henry, what's your name?" he held out a hand and she reluctantly took it.

"Donna."

"Cool, so are you a new kid?" he leaned in his seat, trying to seem as normal as possible.

"I come in five weeks after school's started. I have a schedule on my desk and I look out of place. How'd you guess?" Donna said sarcastically.

"Actually, you don't stand out that much. I have a friend that I think would like you. You interested?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "You don't even know me and you're trying to set me up on a date?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that you seem sort of like him. Just by your attitude and clothing. I was wondering if you'd want to sit with us at lunch." Henry clarified.

"I don't know," Donna thought it over but then remembered the boy that he had been hanging out with earlier. She decided against it.

"Come on, Vlad's a really cool guy." he pushed.

"No thanks."

"Whatever, you don't know what you're missing." Henry finished and turned toward the board with an absent stare.

"Mr. McMillian, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Precarious Perched Spectacles asked, interrupting his own lesson.

"I just wanted to mention that the way crickets mate is quite interesting." he said without hesitation. Giggles erupted around the classroom and Donna rolled her eyes.

"Indeed," the teacher replied then returned to his lesson.

When the bell rang Donna attempted to get out of the class as quick as possible. Fate had other plans though. Her book bag strap caught around the seat and the bolted in desk and chair combination pulled her back.

Henry looked at her and held out a helping hand. She grabbed it but before he pulled her up asked, "Will you at least give it a shot?"

"I said no," she reminded him. He shrugged his shoulders and then halfway into pulling Donna up let go. She fell back on the floor.

The next several periods, Henry sat next to Donna. By lunch, she was glad to be out of his sights. Donna made her way through the lunch line and looked around for a free seat.

Waving arms caught her eye and when she saw who they belonged to began looking again. Finally, finding no other choice but to sit with the waving arm freak, made her way to the table.

"Hello, Henry… again." Donna said, focusing on her food.

"I told you I'd get her to sit with us." Henry nudged his friend who had just bitten into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I'm not surprised you did." his friend said through mouthfuls of his food. He took long bites like a predator does when it savors it's prey. A line of crimson jelly ran down his chin and Donna alerted him with a gesture.

"Oh…" he wiped the line of jelly away quickly and then quickly gobbled up the rest of his sandwich.

"So where'd you move from, Donna?" Henry asked, trying to break the ice barrier that was clear in the middle of the table.

"Santa Cruz, California." she replied.

"Wow!" Henry said dramatically, "So is Joss here!" he gestured toward a blonde haired boy sitting next to Vlad. Donna hadn't noticed him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"You guys have so much in common!" Henry pulled his arms together gesturing Donna and Joss.

"I doubt it." Joss said quickly.

"Yeah, we're probably completely different people." Donna backed him up.

Henry picked his fork at his food and then muttered under his breath but still loud enough for them to hear, "They say opposites attract."

"Henry! Stop trying to play match maker! Eat your food!" Vlad spoke up and then apologized to Donna, "Sorry about him. He can be obnoxious at times."

"I've met more obnoxious people than him." she said staring at Henry. He grinned and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Even Henry didn't try to make small talk. Donna resumed her classes and each and every one Henry was in. And each and every one he sat next to her, pestering Donna about the most pointless things.

It wasn't until sixth period she was finally relieved of Henry's presence. However, someone else was ready to take his place.

Vladimir Tod walked through the door and spotted Donna. She didn't try to hide, finally realizing that did nothing but get people to sit beside you even more. Instead she gestured for him to sit beside her. He obliged.

"Hey," he said sliding into his seat.

"Hi," Donna greeted him, "I'm sort of glad Henry's not in this class." there was an awkward silence and then she stuttered, "I mean- I'm sure you don't think he's annoying… since he's your friend and all- what I mean is… ugh…"

Vlad's lips turned up in a small smile. He breathed a laugh and Donna hid her face in her hands. "I'm completely making a fool of myself."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Vlad said, "It's a nice refresher from Henry's usual nonstop chatter."

"Is he always like that?" Donna spread her fingers apart, looking through the slots.

"Actually, no. Not since last Friday." he explained.

Before Donna could get out another word, the teacher strolled into the classroom. "Good afternoon, class!" he said in a cheery voice. "Please take out your homework from last night and I'll come around and collect it."

Everyone did as he said and Donna couldn't help but thinking that this guy had some kind of obedience chip planted in their brains. Every look was the same, bored-out-of-my-mind-and-desperate-for-the-final-bell-to-ring.

The teacher walked down the area between Donna and Vlad's aisles. He picked up Vlad's paper and smiled briefly at him. He reached at Donna's desk and his smile faltered for a moment while he tried to think of the words to say. "Is there a reason you're missing your homework?"

"I'm new hear, sir." she explained weakly.

"I see! No wonder I haven't seen you before! What's your name?" his grin returned to his lips.

"Donna," she half whispered.

"No, please! Come," he grabbed her arm and practically yanked her from the desk, "Stand in front of the class and let's get to know you!"

Donna stood in front of her peers, trying to hide the small quivering of her knees that would soon turn to rapid shaking. She parted her lips and then closed them, not sure what to say. "I'm Donna… that's short for Bella-Donna. Spelled, B-E-L-L…"

Every letter she spoke brought her a new thought.

"A-" _Am I really spelling out my name to them?_

"Hyphen-"_ How am I making such a fool of myself?_

"D-"_ Dumb-ass is what they'll call me._

"O-" _Oh my god, I really am spelling out my name!_

"N-" _No! Stop! You're just making it worse!_

"N-"_ Now? I can't stop now? Oh, god! Look at their faces. They think I'm an idiot!_

"A." _Absolutely. You've done it now. Just walk back to your seat. Now before you do something worse._

"Wonderful!" the teacher exclaimed. "Donna, I think you've inspired us all to re-introduce ourselves. If I could, I'd spend all period having everyone come up and spell out their names! Alas, I cannot and we shall have to do what I have scheduled. You may be seated."

Donna stared down at the floor as she made her way back to her desk. She only glimpsed at Vlad's face which was covered with a look of amusement and curiosity. She tried to ignore his stare but finally, when the teacher was at his maximum volume level, she asked, "What? What do you want?"

Vlad laughed a little, "Why'd you spell your name?"

"I-I panicked!" Donna defended herself.

"Mister Tod and Miss…" the teacher leaned back and took a peak at his new roster, "…Todd. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No." they said in unison. With a gesture that said he was watching them, the overly excited teacher turned back to his board and started speaking in high speed chatter.

When the bell rang, everyone was too eager to get out of the classroom and there was a momentary clog at the door. Donna took her time as she waited for Vlad to gather his things.

"Does he always act like that?" she asked Vlad who had just slipped on his bag.

"Sort of," he answered, "You should have seen him the first day. He was almost jumping around and walking across the tables."

Donna raised her eyebrows in disbelief and they left the class swiftly, not wanting to be alone in a room with the teacher any longer. Joss and Henry met them just outside the door but when the teacher tried to engage them in conversation, they inched away down the hall.

"What a freak!" Henry voiced his opinion.

The three of them nodded together.

"So did you miss me, Donna?" Henry grinned.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say no." Joss answered before she could say anything.

"You had last period with him?" Vlad guessed.

"Whatever," Henry shrugged the comment off, "So are you still coming to the movie this Saturday?" he asked Joss.

"Can't, Aunt Matilda has me helping her out. I already agreed to do it. Unlike you, I actually help our around the house." Joss gave his reason.

"I've lived there my whole life, I'm entitled to a day off." Henry justified his actions.

"A day? How about my entire visit so far! Next weekend I'm not taking your load of chores." Joss argued.

"Fine!" Henry ended the discussion and looked at Donna, "Do you want to come?"

"What are you seeing?" she asked, finally allowed to speak.

"_Psycho Slasher Chain-saw Guy From Hell_." Vlad said before Henry could.

"Sure." Donna confirmed.

"Awesome." Vlad replied.

With no further words, the four of them walked out of the now empty hall and down the steps of Bathory High. Steps that Donna would get to know very well…soon.

Joss tripped down the final step and Donna noticed a tip of silver poke through an opening in his backpack. He quickly brought the bag around to his front and tucked the tip back into his back, making sure all the openings were completely sealed.

"Paranoid much?" Henry asked, having seen Joss's strange act.

"You can never be too sure." he replied.

"Too sure of what?" his cousin asked.

"Y'know…" Joss looked up at Donna with a strange look in his eyes, "…just stuff."


	2. October Winds

2

October Winds

Donna climbed the few short steps to her new house. It was definitely taller than some of the surrounding houses but it was just the right size for everyone. The door opened up into a small hallway. Straight ahead was a doorway (minus the door) that lead into the living area. To the left wall was the kitchen that led into the dining room and in turn the living area. To the right were stairs that led to the kid's rooms. And next to the stairs was the door that led into the compact needless room that opened into Donna's parents bedroom and their bathroom was tucked neatly under the stairs deep in their room.

Donna quickly climbed the stairs that were still littered with boxes, most unpacked and others with lingering items that if they weren't careful would get thrown away. The house was quiet except for her mother downstairs putting things in their place.

Donna reached for a leather strap attached to the ceiling at the end of the second floor hall and a dusty makeshift staircase fell before her. Bits of plaster fell into her hair but she dusted it away with her hand. She threw her bag into the corner of her room; AKA the attic.

Donna felt the lamp she had placed on the counter that wrapped around the side walls and the back wall. She didn't turn it on, but instead decided to let natural light into her room. She stood in front of the mirror that reflected her. Donna ran her hand along the edge of the right wall and when she found the switch, a click sounded. The mirror faded from her reflection to reveal the small town of Bathory. Donna smiled at her view.

From here she could see the entire town. Her house was the same height as the school but towered above every other. It was initially the mayor's home, hence the looking glass. But after time, it became abandoned and went up for sale. That was when Donna's parents jumped for the opportunity. It worked out perfectly actually. The house became available right around the same time Donna's dad got a job as a patrolling sheriff in Stokerton.

Donna took a seat next to her looking glass and gazed upon the small town. Her new home. She felt content in this place. Maybe this was for the best. Or for the worst. But all she cared about was right now and at the moment, she was looking forward to seeing _Psycho Slasher Chain-saw Guy From Hell_ with her new friends. Forced friends if you count the fact that she wouldn't have been invited if it weren't for Henry bugging her to talk. A small smile crept across her lips.

"Donna?" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm?" she replied, relaxed.

"Come down here! I'm going to pick up Mike, Dan, Luke, and John from school!"

"Why do I have to go?" Donna called back.

"Because, I'm tired of being alone! I've been alone in this house all day!" her mother said.

She groaned and then hit the mechanism that returned the looking glass back to it's mirror like self. Donna made her way down the stairs and into the truck, slumping in the front seat.

"So how was your day, hun?" her mom asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Okay." Donna replied.

"Just okay? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, there's this guy in all my classes but one who bugged the crap out of me." she began, waiting for her mother to ask another question. There always was.

"What's his name? Is he cute? Did he seem to like you?" her mom winked.

"Forget it mom, he's obviously interested in every other girl in the school. I doubt he has eyes for me. Besides, from what I hear he's a McMillan and he's super popular."

"So? What does being popular have to do with liking you?" her mother asked.

"Popular and unpopular people don't exactly meld well together. Except for his friend, Vlad." Donna explained the structure of the high school food chain.

"Who's this Vlad?"

"He's his friend. He dresses in dark clothes, pretty pale, black hair and looks like he's pretty unpopular himself." the words were already out before Donna could get a chance to stop herself. The odd detailed description had flowed from her mouth so freely. She knew her mother would read too much into this.

"Sounds like you fancy this fellow?" she wondered.

"I don't even know him. I only have one class with him. Plus, his friend Joss sounds like more my type. Quiet, unpopular but has more than one friend." her mother raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Why am I even having this conversation with you mother? I barely know these people."

"Just wondering. By the way, is this going to be one of those times when you surround yourself with only boys for friends?" they pulled into the car loop at the middle school.

"No!" Donna looked at her mother accusingly. Mike, Dan, Luke and John got into the truck and began chattering away to their mom about their day and Donna gave this time to think about the previous discussion. The last time she surrounded herself with boys didn't exactly turn out too great she had to admit. But if she had one girl friend maybe her mom wouldn't bug her about it.

That's what she would do. She would find a girl and befriend her. But now the challenge of finding a girl willing to be friends with Donna.

Joss and Vlad met Donna in front of the school. "Hey," she said giving a slight wave of her hand.

"Hi." they said together.

"Henry's not here?" she asked out of curiosity. She thought it had been a personal goal of his to bug the crap out of her.

Vlad pointed behind him with his thumb and Donna followed it. Against the brick wall was Henry kissing a random girl. "He does this often?"

"Yep, better keep your lips sealed." Joss joked.

Donna made a motion of zipping her lips and then throwing away the key. They laughed together. Just then, the bell rang and they were off to class. Vlad and Joss said goodbye to Donna until lunch and Henry caught up with her, his hair ruffled.

"Might wanna…" she ran a hand through her hair and he did the same, nodding to her in thanks. They walked through the door and sat in the same seats.

Classes went on the same as the day before, growing longer with each hour and Henry making jokes at every chance. Finally the magic bell signaled a teenagers greatest love during the school day: lunch.

Donna and Henry made their way to the cafeteria and took their seats by Vlad and Joss. The three boys began conversing about the day so far and future plans and parties while Donna examined the room around her for a girl that she could confront.

Her vision passed by the blinding pink table and then the wanna-be-popular kids table. Regular kids table, regular, regular, regular, then the what Donna assumed to be the goth table. A boy with silver hair laughed next to an energetic kid who seemed to have trouble staying in his seat. But the boys weren't what caught Donna's attention. It was the girl staring at her even before she saw them. The girl with a friendly face and not to mention awesome hair.

She waved and Donna gave a small wave back. This would be who she would talk to later. But in the meantime, she needed to get back to her table that was waving for her to come back.

"Hellooo?" Henry shook his hand before Donna's face, "You there? Who were you waving at?"

"Hmm?" she snapped back to her table, "Oh, no one. Just someone that waved at me."

"Sure…" he tried to sound suspicious. The conversation continued but Donna's mind remained hard at work. The cogs in her brain turned fiercely as she thought of a tactic to get the girl to be her friend.

Vlad and Donna exited their last class and Henry and Joss met them outside again. "So let me tell you about I heard about the theme for this year's Halloween party at Matthew's…" Henry was cut off by Donna.

"Hey guys. I gotta get home early today, helping my mom with someone. I'll catch you later." she excused herself from them and they quickly bid her goodbye and Henry continued with his story.

She made her way to the door which was gushing out students by the second. Donna searched for the Goths knowing that that girl would most likely be with them. Once through the front doors, she scanned the crowd of kids for the Goths. Her search was for naught though since Donna found no one that she saw in that group. Not even the girl. Oh well, she'd just go up to her tomorrow.

Donna sat up in bed and stared around her dark room. Sleep was not coming easy to her for some reason tonight. Maybe a quick look over Bathory would get her to sleep. With that thought in mind, Donna walked over to the cushioned sill and hit the switch. She stared at the belfry of the school and swore she saw a light on inside of it.

Donna squinted her eyes and ruled out the light as a security measure. Her gaze fell to the stairs and she saw something that made her spring into action. Lounging on the steps of Bathory High School were the Goths and the girl was with them.

Donna threw on some clothes and took a jacket just in case. She pushed down ever so slightly on the stair case and it fell slowly with little sound. She made her way down the stairs, trying to be as light as possible.

She unlocked and opened the door and stood outside, gently closing the door. This was a safe neighborhood so Donna didn't worry about taking a key to unlock the door again. That would only make more noise. When the cool wind hit her face, she was glad she brought the jacket and wrapped it around her.

Donna bound down the sidewalk and toward the school, glad she could get this opportunity to talk to the girl. Halfway down the street, she wondered to herself if doing this was crazy and she should just go back. But she was already coming up to the school when she decided to head back.

One of the Goths pointed her out and there was no going back now. Donna crossed the street to them and the girl greeted her, "Hi!"

"Hi," Donna said and waved through her jacket pocket.

"What are you doing out here so late, night owl?" the silver haired boy asked.

"I uh- just wanted to talk to- you…" she struggled to get the words out.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief, "Shoot."

"No, I mean her." she pointed to the girl and a grin crossed her face.

"Okay!" the girl walked closer to Donna and waited for her to say something.

"Would you like to… be-uh… friends?" Donna forced out.

There was a momentary pause and then an excited, "Sure!" A feeling of relief spread across Donna and then she waved goodnight and headed home. But not before staring once more up at the strange light in the belfry.


	3. Psycho Slasher ChainSaw Guy From Hell

3

_Psycho Slasher Chain-Saw Guy From Hell_

Donna met Vlad and Henry at the steps of Bathory High an hour and a half before the movie started. "Joss isn't coming?" she asked not noticing him anywhere.

"Nah, remember he was 'covering for me'." Henry air quoted.

"Oh," she replied in understanding. "So where's the movie theater?"

"Greg's giving us a ride. It's just outside of Stokerton." he explained. Vlad just stood next to him looking uncomfortable. Come to think of it, he always looked like that.

"Greg is…?" Donna asked. She wasn't one to hop in a car with total strangers.

"He's Henry's older brother." Vlad said, "He's not coming to the movie, he's just dropping us off . Henry's mom is coming to pick us up."

She nodded, sliding her hands into her pocket while she waited for one of them to do something.

"Onward then!" Henry led the way to the car that had just pulled up in front of them. The two of them slid into the back seat and Donna took shotgun. Greg was handsome like Henry and had a grin on his face.

"Who's this?" he asked giving Henry and Vlad a sly smile.

"Greg," Henry introduced them, "This is Donna. Donna, this is Greg; AKA our cabby. But without the hassle of money."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Greg turned in his seat to face his little brother, "Whatever popcorn's left I get."

Vlad and Henry laughed together, "Do you really expect any popcorn to be left?"

"True," without further conversation Greg pulled out onto the road and headed toward the movie theater.

Donna waved goodbye to Greg as he drove away to wherever it was he was going. "Hey, can you go get the tickets?" Henry handed her the money and she obliged. While in line she caught a glimpse of Vlad staring at a girl thumbing through her purse and Henry waiting for him to say something.

When she finally got the tickets, Vlad and Henry were still standing around looking at every girl who happened to pass by. "What is with you guys? Can't you keep your eyes on the ground for a couple minutes?" Donna asked handing them their tickets.

"Huh?" Vlad said snapping out of some kind of trance.

"Never mind." she said.

When they entered the main lobby, Henry's attention turned to a group of popular kids. A few of the girls in that group Donna had seen in the "haze of pink". One of them gave a wave and Donna saw it in Vlad's face that he knew what Henry was going to do. He patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "Hey, I'll be right back, man."

Vlad wanted to say something but before he could Henry was already talking to one of the girls.

"He'll be back." Donna reassured Vlad and went to get some snacks. When she returned with her drink and box of Snow-Caps, Vlad and Henry were heading for the concession counter.

"Henry," he reached out for him.

"Dude, just don't." Henry said moving swiftly toward the snack laden counter.

"What's that all about?" Donna budged in.

"Nothing," Vlad lied.

After the two boys had their food for the next two hours, the three friends entered the movie theater and sat in their seat, eagerly waiting for the goriest movie ever.

Two hours later, they emerged from the theater with gaping mouths, "Greatest. Movie. Ever." Henry said.

Vlad and Donna nodded in agreement. Henry dropped the empty bag of popcorn into the trash and Donna rolled the opening of hers up, taking one last sip of her drink before tossing it. Vlad let the assortment of candy boxes fall freely from his arms into the trash.

Standing by the lobby entrance was a grinning Greg. "Hey, what took you guys so long? I thought SpyGuy 009 ended an hour ago."

"It did, we went to see Psycho Slasher Chain-Saw Guy From Hell." Vlad said smiling.

"Saw it last week," Greg said, "That scene with the lawn clippers. Brutal."

"I thought mom was picking us up." Henry said.

"You thought wrong," his older brother nudged him in the ribs before shoving him into the back seat of the car they had arrived in. Donna once again sat in the front and listened and laughed as Henry and Greg and sometimes Vlad conversed.

Donna entered her house and her mom called from the kitchen, "How was the movie, dear?"

"Gory." she replied sliding her arms out her jacket.

Her mom poked her head around the wall, "Is that good?"

Donna chuckled, "Yeah mom, that's good." she climbed the stairs two at a time and practically jumped into her room. She took her new favorite seat next to her looking glass and stared out on Bathory once more.

An hour later there was a knock at the door. "Donna! Come down here!" her father shouted up the stairs.

She did so and met October at the door, "Hey, October."

"Hi, Donna. I was wondering… well we were wondering," she pulled the boys from the night before and a girl that Donna had never seen before into view, "if you'd like to come to a club with us tonight."

"A club?" her dad asked in that parental tone.

"It's called the Crypt," October explained partly to Donna and partly to her dad, "It's this really awesome hangout. No alcohol prohibited." she turned to Donna's dad.

"You can go," her dad left the room.

"Sure. What time?" Donna asked.

"Eight. Meet me at the school, my mom will drive us." October finished.

"Great, see you there." she bid her new friend goodbye for now and then headed up stairs to figure out what she was going to wear.

Donna bounded down the stairs and posed before her parents. Their eyes bulged at her dark attire. Black eyeliner was creatively painted to look like curved spikes. She donned a black shirt with a deep V neck and a thin red shirt beneath it. Her pants were black and hung over her black and red converse ever so slightly. Donna's hair was pinned behind her head and two strands fell on either sides of her face.

"What's with the black? Are you going to a funeral?" her dad asked jokingly.

"Who knows?" she smiled, "Besides, it's a goth club so might as well blend in right?"

"I think you look beautiful, hun." her mom brushed one of the strands out of Donna's face, "Have fun tonight. Be sure to be back by eleven."

She brought the strand back into view and said, "Twelve and you've got a deal!" before grabbing her jacket and rushing out the door. Before her parents could protest she was already half way down the street.

October met her with an excited grin. Another girl was also standing beside her. The same girl from earlier. "Hey, Donna! This is Snow. Snow, Donna. Donna, Snow." she introduced the girl.

"Nice to meet you," Donna said politely.

"Likewise." Snow replied.

"Let's hit it, guys." October ushered them into the car before them.

"Hi, Snow. How are you doing?" a woman Donna assumed was October's mom greeted Snow.

"Good," she replied.

"Who's this, October?" her mom asked.

"Donna, mom. Mom, Donna." she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Donna." she pulled out onto the road.

"Same." Donna stared out the window and waited the short ten minutes until they arrived at the Crypt.

The exterior of the Crypt wasn't anything to marvel at, but the inside was a piece of art. October seemed eager for Donna to see it, and for good reason. It's black walls gave a gothic feel to it and the red plush couches offered an aura of elegance. But the pumping metal music was gave Donna the biggest impression that this place was for fun and nothing else.

The lights that illuminated the dance floor grew brighter as the song ended and another picked up, this one having a strong and quick beat. The boys from school stood near the bar and called October and Snow over. Donna followed.

Snow stood by the silver haired boy and the energetic guy chugged down a large pixie stick, making his jittering even more rapid. "Donna, this is Sprat. Sprat, say hello!" October said over the music.

"Hi, Donna!" he grinned and turned to another pixie stick that was lined in rows across the bar before him.

"This is Kristoff." she pointed to the silver haired boy. "Kristoff, say hi."

He waved and she waved back. October listed off several other names at once but Donna couldn't make them out over the music that suddenly grew louder. She waved to all of them and then October pulled her into the middle of the dance floor, jumping up and down.

Donna attempted dancing and as the song progressed the music pulsed through her veins and she loosened up. At one point, she pulled her bun loose and let her hair fly free as she head-banged to the song. A couple of the guys October introduced to her earlier joined several others to raise Donna up off the ground.

Feeling the heat of the lights that she had gotten closer to, she stripped the jacket from her body and threw it behind her. People shouted and cheered her on as she let go of everything she had been keeping inside her for so long. This was what she needed, someplace to let go of everyday life until the music ended (and since the music was always running, this was the place for her).

As the song climaxed, Donna shouted the finishing lines. The people holding her up threw her into the air. Donna fell back into the crowd and laughed so hard she would cry. Dizzy from the fall, October led Donna to one of the red couches where she stayed until her equilibrium returned to normal.

"This place rocks!" she shouted to October over the music.

"I know! That's why I invited you!" she replied, bringing Donna to her feet. The two new friends entered the dance floor once again with much enthusiasm from the crowd. Everyone wanted to see what crazy thing Donna would do next.

It was the Crypt where Donna would spend the rest of her night. It was the Crypt where she would form more and more friendships. It was the Crypt that would be her safe haven and release station. It was the Crypt where she would grow closer to Vladimir Tod. It was the Crypt where bonds would be tested. It was the Crypt that would give her a reason to fight for Vladimir Tod. It was the Crypt that would in turn destroy her.


	4. Faces in the Dark

4

Faces in the Dark

The night of Matthew's Halloween party was one filled with sugar overdrives, dancing, socializing, crushes, and candles in the attic. Donna arrived at Henry's doorstep dressed in her costume. When he opened the door, he applauded her on the exquisite job she'd done.

Her eyes were lined with dark eyeliner (supplied by October) and her black dress flailed around at the bottom giving the illusion that she was melting into the shadows. Her hair was let down and her red lipstick stood out like a flame on her pale white face.

"I can't seem to pin it." Henry thought, rubbing his chin.

Donna bared the fake fangs that she had hidden beneath her lips.

"One of Dracula's brides!" Henry exclaimed and gave her a high-five. "Awesome, man!"

"Thank you, it's some of my best work." Donna tossed a lock of hair over shoulder and grinned. "Nice job on rotting your skin to the slimy exterior of a zombie." she complimented him.

"I try," Henry grinned broadly and just then Joss walked up.

"You are…?" Donna asked with a curious eye.

Henry sighed and Joss answered without hesitation, "I'm an anthropologist."

"That's uh… nifty." she replied with a thumbs up.

"Let's get to Vlad's house." Henry led the way.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Joss asked Donna once they were out of the house.

"Can't you guess?" she waited but when Joss didn't reply, said, "I'm one of the vampire brides of Dracula."

Joss's fists clenched a bit, "Awesome!" he said half heartedly.

Henry knocked twice on Vlad's door and he opened up to his best friend dressed in a black cloak with his hood pulled up, plastic scythe in his right hand. He raised an eyebrow, "Joss, I thought you were going to dress up."

Henry sighed again and elbowed his cousin in the side. "I told you nobody would be able to tell what you are… go ahead and tell him."

"I'm an anthropologist." Joss's eyes bulged at Henry's disgusted expression.

"Couldn't you have said you're a serial killer or something?" Henry asked, "How am I going to get a date with Melissa when my cousin's an anthropologist?"

"Maybe she thinks anthropologists are hot." Joss smiled.

Without further ado, the four friends headed for Matthew's house. The inside was decorated with the traditional Halloween colors; black and orange. Streamers lined the wall and hang from the ceiling while balloons bumped against the ceiling with every thump of the bass coming from the speakers positioned all around the room. Matthew's dad was acting as a DJ and had, as Donna and Vlad assumed, raided his son's music collection for tonight.

Henry muttered a distant, "I'll be right back." to Vlad and escaped into the crowd of popular people that was centered around the punch bowl. Joss, with an almost gravitational pull, was sucked into the crowd too and Donna and Vlad were left by themselves in a room of overt thirty people.

"So much for them," she pointed out Joss and Henry's absence.

"It's not like I expected much from Henry. He does this to me every time, but I thought Joss would be different. Of course, he is a McMillan and popularity is in his veins." the thought of blood made Vlad's mouth water and his fangs threatened to poke through his gums.

"Well, at least we have each other." Donna smiled weakly then regretted saying anything at all.

She sat down on one of the couches against a wall and sat in silence until Joss came up to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she gave a tiny wave.

"Want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

A smile crept across Donna's lips as the memory of her last dancing turned extreme partying event crossed her mind. "Sure," she took his hand and stood before him. The dim lights reflected off Joss's blond hair and Donna realized for the first time how good looking he actually was.

The next song was slow, and for the life of her, Donna couldn't figure out why there would be a slow song at a Halloween party. Maybe someone had requested it? Joss cupped his hand in Donna's and with a hesitating hand placed the other just above her waist. She couldn't help but smile at his unsure and wondering expression. "It's okay to put your hand on my waist. I'm not going to bite." she bared her plastic fangs and let out a small giggle. For some reason, Joss didn't find the joke the tiniest bit funny.

With slow footsteps, the two of them danced in a circle, Donna's eyes locked with his. Her eyes were just barely level with his and the energy radiating from them met in the space between them. Speaking of the space between them, with every step it was growing closer with the increasing amount of people that were joining the dance. In no time at all, Donna and Joss were pressed together uncomfortably.

"How about we relocate?" Joss suggested with a nod to the stairs.

Donna smiled and nodded. He led the way upstairs and they snuck past Matthew's mom who was just taking out another batch of cookies from the oven. They continued upstairs to the attic and stumbled in the darkness for a minute until Joss found a light switch. He flipped it and the dim light was barely enough to see with. Partly with his other senses, Joss found a box of matches and several candles that had been used only once. He struck a match and lit one of the candles, lighting the others with the first.

"Romantic," Donna whispered.

"We could go back downstairs if you'd prefer," Joss's smile faded with the thought that Donna wanted to leave.

"No, no. I'm good. It's quieter up her anyway. I can actually hear you." she replied quickly.

"And I can see you better." Joss leaned in slightly. It was then that the McMillan charm kicked in and Donna felt the gravity between them grow tighter, forcing her to lean in.

"Most people see right through me. I'm pretty transparent at school." she said.

"I can't see through you. I see only you, and that's fine with me." Joss smiled and placed his lips on Donna's. The kiss lasted all of five seconds before she pulled away abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Joss stuttered and cursed at himself.

"No, it's not that." Donna replied, "It's just that I've never been kissed before…"

"Oh… Well how about another?" Joss asked leaning in again.

"Fine by me," she pressed her lips against his and warmth radiated through both of their bodies. With every second, they grew closer and closer until their arms were wrapped around each other's. Neither of them opened their eyes as they kissed.

A floor below, Matthew's mom was rushing down the stairs that led into the basement to deliver the next round of cookies in different Halloween iconic shapes. Matthew's dad kept the music pulsing and Henry conducted a make-out session with a random girl. Vlad had already left the room and was now sitting outside with Eddie. He was pulling the hood over his head and giving the costume to a pitiful Eddie Poe. Vlad was scratching his wrist and his eyes flashed the iridescent purple. Eddie stared in awe at him and clutched his camera, accusing him of being something other than a normal teenager.

Bill and Tom were approaching and Vlad began getting beaten down to a pulp. Kids were forming a crowd outside and Matthew's mom burst through the wall of kids. She brought Vlad inside and gave him ice for his face while she called Nelly. Henry asked what happened and Joss and Donna were nowhere to be found. Vlad assumed Joss was with Meredith and didn't even wonder about Donna. The only person in the house thinking about Donna was Joss who still had his lips planted firmly to hers. Donna wasn't aware of anything that was happening before, all she cared about was Joss and this moment they were sharing.

After several minutes, they pulled apart and they took one another's hand. Joss checked the watch inside his coat and passed the time on to Donna. It was eleven thirty. She had exactly thirty minutes left.

"I should probably get home or my mom will freak out." she told him, brushing the hair in her eyes back behind her ear.

"I should too." that was Joss's excuse for walking Donna home and she smiled as they descended the dusty latter. His excuse was fine by her.

They snuck out the door and walked side by side on the sidewalk, holding hands.

"So that was nice." Donna wasn't sure what to say in situations like this since she had never really been in one.

"Yeah," Joss agreed, "You didn't mind did you? I know I haven't known you for long, but I just…"

"Joss," she laughed, "It's okay. I would've said something if I didn't want you to. What I want to know is why."

He looked at her and she met his eyes. "I just feel like I can trust you. And I think you're nice, funny, interesting. Plus, you're kind of cute."

Donna blushed and replied, "Thanks. I always thought you were sort of charming."

Joss smiled. "Then, would you care to accompany me on a date to Eat this Friday?"

Donna dramatically fanned her face with her hand and took on a fake southern accent, "Me? Well I'd just love to! I just have to share this with my diary now! Oh, mama, I'm going on a date! Hallelujah!" they laughed.

When they walked up to Donna's doorstep, Joss stole a kiss upon her cheek and she gave a squeeze to his hand that she was still holding. She waved goodbye, "See ya later then, Joss."

"See ya," he waited for her to enter the house before he left. And some say chivalry is dead.

Donna pressed her back against the door when she shut it and closed her eyes, reliving the night again. Well, more like one particular event during the night.

"What's got you so happy?" her mother asked from the archway in the living room.

"And who was that boy?" her father stepped into the hall.

"There was a boy?" her mother asked with newfound interest.

Donna took on the southern accent again, "Oh yes, mama! Papa, I've found a boy to wed! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired and I have to share the news with my diary!" she began climbing up the stairs and just before walking around the corner, shouted out, "Hallelujah!"

From the living room, one of Donna's brothers pushed his way between his parents. "What's wrong with her?"

They imitated her accent, "Our Donna has found a boy to wed!"


	5. Forces To and Not To Be Trifled With

5

Forces To and Not To Be Trifled With

Mila flipped through the thin papers quickly. Her eyes were bloodshot and she smelled of sweat. She hadn't moved from this spot in twenty-four hours. It's not everyday you get a chance to read books from the Elysian Library. Of course, there was no day when humans were allowed access into the same room (or even building for that matter) as so many ancient scripts.

The window was locked tight again. Mila had made sure to do so as not to raise suspicion. She didn't know if vampire's could sense an open window, but she figured she might as well be safe or sorry.

If she was caught, sorry is what she'd be pleading as she was burned in the incinerator room. Mila made note of that fact when she read the blueprints of the Elysian Council Building which she was sitting inside.

The papers, scrolls, parchment, and anything else that she found interesting through her last stroll in the Library was scattered across one of the few desks the Library offered. The moonlight was casting a faint glow over the prints and Mila's eyes were straining to read them.

Even though her condition wasn't exactly getting better, she wasn't prepared to move. If Mila could prove that vampire's did in fact exist, she would be awarded the highest rank of explorer's. She could just take the documents she had before her, but that would require breaking one of Elysia's sacred rules.

True, she was breaking a rule right now, but that was for the good of progress. Mila was aware that vampire's had contributed so much to humanity and if she exposed them… her mind spun at the thought of the extravagant things humans and vampires could create together. But for some reason, those creatures of the night refused to step out of their coffins.

Mila shook her head slightly as she thought how stubborn vampire's could be. What could they possibly have to fear?

The slayer examined the field before her. In her mind, she ran through the fight she planned to occur here.

First she would dislocate the vampire's shoulder, hold it's other arm behind it's back and then break it's neck. But that wouldn't be enough to kill it. She knew that much. She would then, and only then, draw her stake and plunge it into the damned creature's heart.

And she would snicker, oh would she snicker, as she stared into the lifeless corpse that should've died many years ago.

At the thought of killing one of those damned beasts, the slayer held her stake in her hand. Rolling it over and over, admiring the craftsmanship. The slayer smiled at the engraved letter in the middle of the cross at the butt of the stake, "_J_".

Mila looked back down at the documents after coming up with no force the vampire's would have to fear.


End file.
